Forbidden Love
by xxChocolateCrunchxx
Summary: Murtagh/Nasuada fanfic of their first meeting. Woot, Woot! That one was super-fun to write. Hope you like it!


_**Nasuada's thoughts before their meeting**_

_**Today the Varden had two new visitors. One, a dragon rider. Something I thought I'd never see in my life. I was beginning to think it was a legend, but no way was I going to tell my father that. The second one was silent, he didn't talk much until my father recognised him and ordered him to the dungeon. The dragon rider told him not to, but in the end he did anyway. I have never seen my father act so unjustly even if the man was the son of Morzan. Not everyone follows their father's footsteps. So now I shall visit the prisoner, against my father's wishes. He never did ban me from going, but he disaproved the idea. I don't care. The son of Morzan is about to meet the daughter of Ajihad. Well, wish me luck!**_

Nasuada put away her pen and stowed her diary under the bed before anyone walked in. She peeked out the door. No one was there. That was good. She snuck down to the dungeon and removed her hood that was covering her face and exposed herself to the gaurds. "My lady." They both bowed. She walked to the door of the prisoner's cage. "Unlock this door." She ordered. "But milady-" One of the gaurds began, but Nasuada put up a slender hand for silence and said, "Open this door unless you would rather face the daughter of Ajihad!" She said. The other gaurd -the one who hadn't tried to argue with her- came and unlocked the door. "Call if you need help, milady." He said. "I'm sure I'll be fine." She replied and walked in gracefully. There was the prisoner, on his bed, reading a book. It wasn't really like a cage at all. She was glad of that. He looked up with a smile and threw the book on the bed. He got off and bowed to her gracefully. "Milady." He said. Nasuada was amused. "Don't bow to me." She said. "How did you know I was a lady and not a commonplace woman?" She asked. The man stood and grinned again. "First, only a lady carries herself as royally as you do." Nasuada blushed. "And second, I'm not deaf even if my gaurds think I am." He motioned to the door, where you could hear plainly the two gaurds arguing. Nasuada laughed. "I can tell them to stop if you wish." She said. "No, I don't mind." He said. "I don't know your name." "I don't know yours." Was her reply. "Murtagh." He said. His grin faded a bit. "I'm Nasuada." He seemed to forget his troubles for a moment. "Well, finally! Not even behind your back do my gaurds call you other than 'My Lady'." His grin returned, and Nasuada's grew wider. She looked around his cell, if that was what you could call the comfortable, homey room. "Does it get boring?" She asked. Murtagh nodded. "Sometimes. But the books pass the time." Her eyes fell on the bookcase, which was packed full of books. "I'm afraid they'll turn me into a fat scholar." He smiled. Nasuada turned and looked him over. He was nicely built, not horribly skinny nor fat as an old dwarf, and his arms were bulging with muscles. "I doubt it." Came a hardly heard answer. Murtagh looked up in surprise, but Nasuada's back was turned and he said nothing, but a small smile was on his face showed he heard. Nasuada sat down on a chair and studied Murtagh while he wasn't looking. His eyes were dark brown and full of emotion. Sorrow and hurt, betrayal and confusion. Nasuada felt sorry for him. He had a horrible sire. He wasn't trusted because of him. His hair was medium-length and dark brown as well. Overall, he was handsome. Really handsome. She blushed and turned her head when he looked back. "What else do you do?" She asked. He was smiling. He had a great smile. "Nothing much." He answered. "I'm sorry my father threw you in here. It was against my wishes, at least." She gave him a half-smile. Murtagh grinned again. "Don't be." He said, walking near her and sitting on the ground. "Just don't forget to visit me." Nasuada blushed. _What did he just say? _She wondered. There was a deep voice outside of the door that she recognized to be her father's, Ajihad. "Oh, no!" She whispered fiercly. "It's my father!" Murtagh tore his gaze from her and looked at the door. "Whats the matter?" He asked. "I'm not supposed to be here!" Nasuada's eyes widened as she heard the gaurds' keys rattle. Murtagh's grin grew wider and he grabbed her arm. "Come this way." He led her to an old chest and opened it. "Climb in," He said. She gave him a look, but obeyed hastily as she heard the door creak. Murtagh closed the chest and ran to the other side of the room silently. Nasuada was silent; but she was almost sure her heart was pounding so hard that the world could hear it. Murtagh and her father were talking calmly, at least, and those stupid gaurds hadn't told him about her being in there. Thank goodness. She was afraid in their ignorance and stupidity they would have spoiled everything. After a while, she heard footsteps out the door. The chest opened with a grinning Murtagh. "Would your royal highness like to be removed from the chest?" He teased. I made a face and struggled for a moment. "I'm stuck." She finally said. Murtagh laughed. Hard. Nasuada didn't find it quite so funny. "Get me out, you great oaf!" She hissed. Murtagh finally calmed down and picked her up, then placed her gently on the stone floor. Nasuada's face was flushed. "Um... I must go. I shall visit you later, if you wish." She said. "I do." Murtagh nodded. Her flush grew deeper. "Well... goodbye." She vanished through the door.

_**Murtagh's thoughts after their meeting**_

_**Wow. I've never felt this way about anyone before. She is Ajihad's daughter, though. I wouldn't even be allowed in her sight if it wasn't her choice. She even came to see me against her father's wishes. That counts as something, right? Well, it does to me. She seemed genuinely concerned with my personal opinions of this cell. I don't mind it much, though, it does get rather boring. She was so understanding, but at the same time she seemed a bit intimidated. I'm not surprised. I'm the son of a monster. I was thrown into a cell for that particular reason. She was so outstandingly beautiful, as well. Really. She was brown-skinned, like her father, with beautiful brown eyes that seemed to sink through my skin. I can't wait to see her again.**_

The End!


End file.
